1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to competitive paintball and more particularly to a portable paintball bunker deployable atop a paintball playing field.
2. Description of Related Art
The game of paintball has grown rapidly in popularity to the point of competition wherein two separate individuals or teams of players, each member carrying a paintball marker, take a playing field in an attempt to shoot the opposing members with a compressed gas propelled paint-filled gelatin or plastic shell structured paintball. When an individual is struck by such a paintball, it explodes leaving clear evidence of a direct or indirect hit in the form of splattered paint.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,033 by Davidson, a paintball game field and method of play are there disclosed wherein a plurality of bunkers (46) are deployed around the playing field to provide shelter for each participant during competitive play. These bunkers (46) are shown as being inflatable and are further described generally as being sufficiently large to provide cover for a player.
Tapia, in U.S. Design 354,156 teaches a paintball judge bunker which a field judge would carry during play to defend themselves from propelled paintballs.
The following additional patented devices provide some form of shelter or protection from elements, but are not described or taught to being useful with respect to use on a paintball game field:                U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,528 to Egnew, et al.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,939 to McGee        U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,666 to Hudson        U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,770 to Lobato        U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,493 to Gruenberg        
The present invention provides a portable paintball bunker for temporary deployment atop a playing surface of a paintball game field which is sized and shaped to provide shelter for at least one player at a time from being struck by a propelled paintball during competitive play. By providing a simple, easily deployable structure of the present invention, orthogonally oriented panels formed of a tubular frame assembly supporting flexible vinyl reinforced polyester sheets sized to provide a sag in each panel, a propelled paintball striking either of the upright panels will simply fall to the ground or be deflected slightly without damaging or piercing through the flexible panel. The sag provided will also substantially de-energize the propelled paintball so that, should it be deflected or ricochet off of a panel surface, the energy level will be sufficiently dissipated so as to render the paintball harmless and ineffective thereafter.